The other side of me
by Beardless
Summary: Continuation of the first FMa siries. I didn't like the end, and I feel really bad for not beeing to except Winry and Ed as a couple, so this is a first step- trying to write somethign that gets them kinda together, but not exactly.


This is a version of how everything would be after FMA the first season.

By my calculations, when Edward sacrificed himself he was 16 or 15. I go by 16. In my version Al isn't 10 when he comes back, he's 15. And he didn't forget anything. The brothers didn't burn the house.

_Is this death?_

I realized I had been lying there for sometime, though for how long exactly I can't tell you. I had been looking at the dark blue ceiling. Then I figured that it was simply dark and it was probably evening or night.

I sat up and realized I was as naked as a cat. I was cold.

_Is this really death? Weird…_

I stood up to search for light, fire, clothes. I was clearly in a building if there was a roof above me. I looked around. The book-case made the room look like a home-made library. There clearly was nothing to wear. I hurried out of the room, rubbing my hands on my shoulders trying to get warmer.

I saw a closet in the next room and ran up to it, opened the drawer only to find children sized pants and shirts. As a 16 years old guy I couldn't possibly shove in, but I tried. When I failed I ran to the next room.

There I found another closet and quickly opened the doors. There were woman's clothes hanging there, a purple simple dress. A country dress, no one wore such things in the city anymore. I was about to turn to continue running crazy around the house, when I saw a box under the dresses. Desperate enough, I bent down to it and discovered a suit big enough for a grown up. It seemed a little old fashioned, but all the house smells like it had been abandoned for years. By that I mean it had no smell at all.

After I dressed in that enormous suit that hanged from everywhere it could on me, I sat on the floor and waited. Waited for whoever was to come for me.

_What a shitty waiting room. This can't be death, but what other explanation could all this have?_

But no more than a minute passed before I got bored. I decided to walk around. I put my hands in the pockets to get warmer. It wasn't long before I stomped upon a fire-case. I found matches and fire-wood close-by, so it wasn't problematic to start a fire. I sat down before it and stretched my arms towards it.

_Lets think about this again._

I had been dying before getting here. Well, not exactly. I had had an operation that went well, but just as I was about to be set free from the blood lusted surgeons, something went wrong there. If I had survived it, I should be at the hospital, not here.

I let my head rest on my knees that were pulled closer to myself. It tilted and fell on it's side, so my eyes set on a window closed by curtains. Interested as I was, I stood up and looked out. The house I was looking out from was on a top of a small hill. There was a small valley and a small cemetery somewhere down there. I wondered if my body was there. Maybe this was my grandma's never visited by me summer house right there, not far from the grave-yard. Could my soul be wandering around? But then how come I felt cold? I sat back in front of the fire.

_I should go visit there after tonight, if I'm not taken._

I couldn't understand what I was wasting time for. I ran down to the room I came from ad took a book. When I sat in front of the fire-case again I saw the strange drawings on it. "Alchemy-basics" was the book's title.

_What?_

I started reading. The sound of the fire made a comfy atmosphere, until someone ruined it by opening the front door and yelling.

"Get out of here you rat! Find another abandoned house to stay in! Where are you, parasite?!" My first thought was that I should hide, but before I could find a proper place, which probably didn't exist in the first place, another voice came.

"Shhhh, ba-chan, calm down! I could be Al!" It was a voice of a girl. This couldn't be bad. She could be the angel I was waiting for. I stood up and turned to the door that led into the room. I heard her boots hitting the wooden floor as she rushed into the room.

Defiantly an angel she was, with blue eyes and yellow hair, wearing a top and short pants. A very surprised angel, followed by a shirimpy grandma.

"Edward…" I struggled to remember who she reminded me of. Fortunately I didn't have a problem in remembering faces or names. She a girl I studied with in elementary school, until she had to move to another city some years ago.

"Did you die too?" I asked, feeling the pain on my face. I was sorry for her, se had always been nice to me.

"No, Edo, I'm alive you idiot, and that means you are too!" She screamed and threw herself on my, crying and hugging me close to her. I was stunned. I put my hands on her back, but didn't hug her back.

"How do you remember my name? We haven't seen each other for years, since you moved…" I asked. She pulled away to look in my eyes.

"What? I've seen you a few months ago" She said.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"Edo, what's wrong wit you?" The old granny appeared under us and asked. What a strange accent they had.

"Why are you calling me Edo? My name is Eduard, and in short Ed." I said. The girl pulled away. I let my hands come down. "Where am I?"

"You're in rush-valley, where you have been born." The short oba-san said. "Don't you recognize it? And why for heaven's sake are you in your fathers' clothes?"

"What you wanted me to wear a dress?!" I asked a bit pissed off.

"Knowing how much you hated him, you would prefer it." She informed. I've never hated my father.

"Why are you here without Al?" The angel-like girl asked.

"Who?" I didn't know an Al.

"Your brother..." She said in a shaking voice. She was slowly discovering I was not who she thought I was.

"I have no brother… All right! I've died. I was in a hospital when I suddenly died, so where am I now?" I yelled, not at the girl, not at the granma, I turned to the fire.

"Winry, this isn't our Edward. I don't really understand what is happening here. We should wait for Al." the old one said.

"Y-Yeah…" The girl held her head down, uncomfortable of her tears. Then she pulled herself together and faked a smile. "You can come at our place, right?"

"Yeah yeah…" the grandma already turned to go out. The girl did so too, but I grabbed her hand.

"Hey, listen… I don't know who this Edward was to you, but I'm sorry to give you false hope…" I said. It turned out pretty lame.

"Don't be! It's like asking forgiveness for being alive. He would never let you say this." She said, not turning to look at me.

"What was he to you?" I asked. She stiffened. "I'm sorry. I had no right to ask." I said and let her hand go. She didn't move to the exit. I went out.

This is how I met my Angel.


End file.
